looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Lola Bunny
'''Lola Bunny' is Bugs Bunny's beautiful and bubbly girlfriend. Lola talks a mile-a-minute, can be absent-minded on occasion, super friendly, and has a way of getting what she wants. Biography Lola first appears in the episode Members Only, at the Royal Oaks Glen Oaks Oakwood Oaks Country Club (or the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C.) where she meets Bugs, while playing tennis when she accidentally hits him with multiple tennis balls as she's practicing her horrible swing. They are both instantly attracted to one another, so they decide to go out for dinner and a movie. However, Bugs quickly finds out on their date that Lola's high-spirited personality causes her to talk constantly (speaking what's on her mind at all times), be forgetful or confused about certain facts, and become so absent-minded that she even mistakes the trailers before the movie as the movie itself. After the date Bugs decides to avoid Lola, having become annoyed and embarrassed by her quirks (going so far as to say their first date was the worst of his life). Lola, on the other hand, found their date to be the best of her life and tries to get a hold of Bugs through constant phone calls and 128 emails, all of which Bugs exasperatedly ignores. Lola then "runs into" Bugs at the dry cleaners, grocery store and gym. Lola startles Bugs at the gym, which causes an accident that results in a massive weight being dropped on Bugs's neck, but is soon saved by a gym regular. Lola tearfully tells Bugs that she doesn't know what she'd do if she ever lost him. He then tells Lola he can't see her anymore, saying he's not sure if they're right for each other. Lola, devastated, starts crying uncontrollably until Bugs deceitfully exclaims he didn't mean it, and to his dismay and Lola's excitement, agrees to go out with her again. In an attempt to end their relationship , Bugs dresses up as a woman at the R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. and tries to convince Lola that he'll end up breaking her heart, by saying that he'll break up with her and being "unbelievable". When Bugs returns to Lola moments later, without his disguise on, Lola reveals that the only thing she took away from the conversation with the "ugly woman" is that Bugs is a "bad boy", making her a "bad girl" and even more attracted to him. Lola then notices her parents and introduces them to Bugs. Her dad says that Lola has told them so much about him, however Bugs decries that she doesn't know anything about him. Lola and her parents hysterically laugh his comment off, much to his uncomfortableness. Bugs excuses himself and goes to the bathroom and talks to himself in the mirror in an attempt to convince himself to end it with Lola. He takes a mint from the bathroom attendant before he leaves, but drops it before making another break-up attempt. It rolls underneath Lola's seat, and when he reaches down to pick it up, Lola thinks he is proposing to her and screams yes. Lola is quick to plan and organize the wedding with Pepe Le Pew, the club's wedding planner. In a twist of events, at the wedding, she runs off with Pepe, saying she is in love with him, much to Bugs' relief.But she breaks up with Pepe eventually, sometime before Eligible Bachelors.. Image:1303741856.jpg|Lola meets Bugs at the tennis court. Lola Blushing.JPG|Lola blushing. Image:Lola Hugs Bugs at the Dry Cleaners (2).png|Lola gives Bugs a hug, since they haven't seen each other for a few hours. Lola sobbing.JPG|Lola crying because Bugs said he thought they weren't right for each other. Image:Yay!.png|Lola excited she's ''back together with Bugs at the gym, much to Bugs' dismay. Image:1303741892.jpg|Lola enjoys her first date with Bugs, except Bugs himself. Image:Lola Waits for Bugs.png|Lola waits for Bugs to arrive. Image:Lola's Proposal to Bugs.png|After trying to get his mint from the floor, Lola thinks Bugs is proposing to her. Image:Pepe Watches Lola Kiss Bugs.png|Lola kisses Bugs on the cheek, as Pepe Le Pew watches when they plan the wedding. Image:Wedding Day for Lola.png|Lola walking down the aisle at the wedding. Image:Lola the Bunny Bride.png|Lola staring at Bugs at the wedding. In Eligible Bachelors, it was discovered Lola had "broken up" with Pepe in order to date Bugs again, as she bids $100,000 on him at Porky Pig's bachelor auction. When she comes to fetch him for their date the next day, she announces that they're going to Paris. He denies going, but she eventually forced him to, after showing him the rules. On the airplane, she constantly annoys Bugs, even though they had only been on it for a few minutes. After they get off the plane, the two visit the Louvre, Eiffel Tower, and the Versailles, which Lola mistakes the three of these things as a "shopping mall", "Stonehenge", and "the White House." As Lola continues on with her incessant chattering, Bugs tells her to stop talking, and enjoy the beautiful sights. Lola stops talking and the two go on a romantic montage, and Bugs actually enjoys his time with Lola more than he did in ''Members Only, and he even dances with and kisses her. Although, Lola says it would have been more better with talking (although considering the way she said it, Lola may not have been serious), which makes Bugs frown and drop her while in dance position. Later when Bugs comes home, he puts a picture of him and Lola standing in front of the Eiffel Tower on the refrigerator, showing it still meant something to him. Snapshot20110708005850.png|Lola waving hello to Bugs Image:Bachelors2.jpg|Lola visits Bugs to tell him that she is taking him to Paris, France for their date. Image:Bachelors5.jpg|Bugs tells Lola to stop talking and just enjoy the sights in Paris. Snapshot20110708011431.png|Lola romantically stares at Bugs. Snapshot20110708011805.png|Lola and Bugs nose-kiss. In Double Date, Bugs calls her to ask her to give Daffy dating advice. She gives Daffy a script about what every girl wants to hear, and when he reads it aloud, she apparently develops an attraction for him. Daffy, obvious to Lola flirtations, asks Tina to go to dinner with him, causing a determined Lola to continuously tell Daffy that Tina is a fake-named stalker. Lola goes on a "date" with Bugs (who is initially reluctant) to spy on Tina and Daffy, who end up having a great time, much to her annoyance. Her ignoring Bugs the whole night arouses Bug's competetive spirit, changing his attitude from trying to avoid Lola to trying to win her over. Lola eventually declares that Daffy is her boyfriend. This drives Bugs to tell Lola that Daffy isn't her boyfriend; he is. When Lola hears this, she falls back in love with him (she had managed to record Bugs' words on her tape recorder and played them back over and over, much to Bugs' dismay and surprise (given this, it's possible her 'crush' on Daffy was pretend). She then suggests she, Bugs, Daffy, and Tina on a double date. Now, Bugs and Lola have officially become a couple and start dating exclusively. Image:Snapshot20110726094755.png|Lola laying on Daffy's bed. Image:Snapshot20110726094809.png|Daffy and Lola conversating. Image:Snapshot20110726094840.png|Lola crushes a soda can on her head. Lola and Daffy with letter.jpg|Lola attempting to flirt with Daffy. Lola also appears in DMV, where it's revealed she's been driving her car without a license, and is pulled over by a police officer. At the DMV, she believes she can pass the written test, but quickly decides to cheat by calling Bugs (who's at the DMV as well), who refused to help her or Daffy (who's also at the DMV and is calling him too). When she tries to do the test herself, she gets distracted and instead writes ''I love Bugs, with hearts and pink confetti all over her paper. However, she unintentionally trades her test with Porky's, and passes to the driving test, and performs awful driving. After her reckless driving traumatizes and perilizes her instructor Yosemite Sam, she approves herself. Oh_i_sont_have_one_of_those._slap.jpg|Lola driving with Bugs. Oh_brother_me_in_the_shower_unbeliveible.jpg|Lola shows an officer a picture of Bugs in the shower. In Beauty School, Lola drops by Bugs’s house unexpected and sees a cross-dressed Bugs rushing out to his car and driving away. Believing Bugs is being unfaithful, Lola follows the "mistress" until she is distracted by a cupcake store. She later confronts Bugs, about the ugly woman she saw leaving his house. Bugs explains that the woman was actually just him wearing a wig that Daffy was cutting to help Tina with her beauty school homework, and that he rushed out with it on because he was late for the dance class that he agreed to take with Porky. Lola dismisses Bugs’s explanation as a lie and vows to find out what’s really going on. Later, Lola walks past the dance class and spots Porky and the crossed-dressed Bugs through a window, dancing together. She also notices Speedy, who is the course’s instructor, which confuses her further. Determined to find out what is going on, Lola scales the building to the second floor and peers in through the window in time to see Bugs remove his wig. Lola realizes that the ugly woman is just Bugs taking a dance class with Porky and remembers that Bugs had already explained that to her. Snapshot(1).jpg|Lola sitting Bugs's Car while Bugs's driving. Beauty School (24).png|Lola follows Bugs's "mistress". Beauty School (34).png|Lola isn't buying Bugs's explanation. Beauty School (69).png|Lola watches the dance class from outside. In The Shelf, Lola stops by to congratulate Bugs on winning the Nobel Prize, but he’s too worried about his house flooding to pay her any attention. She thinks of this as arrogance, because he won the prize. Before she departs, Lola runs into Speedy, who now needs somewhere else to live, because of all the water in the house. Lola points out that Speedy is an adult and should have his own place, so she decides to help him find a new apartment. Once they find an apartment, Speedy says it’s too big. Lola tells him she’ll help him decorate, however she ends up decorating everything more to her liking than Speedy’s. Speedy decides to move back in with Bugs, when Lola asks him who will live in the apartment, he suggests she should. Lola says the apartment isn’t really her taste, but admits that it could work if she gets rid of the Speedy Gonzales influence. The Shelf65.jpg|Lola with Speedy. The Shelf130.jpg|Lola talking to an armoire. The Shelf166.jpg|Lola and Speedy in the decorated apartment. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Lola calls Bugs and tells him that she has broken her leg. Bugs rushes to Dr. Weisberg’s office and find’s Lola with her leg in a cast. Bugs asks her what happened and Lola proceeds to tell a story about her attempt to rescue a baby (which actually turns out to be an angry crow) from the top of a building. The story turns out to be completely irrelevant and Lola explains she broke her leg in Dr. Weisberg’s office while she was climbing up on the table to get a checkup. Bugs agrees to take care of her while she recovers and Lola moves in with Bugs temporarily as a “favor” to him to make it easier to care for her. Bugs immediately regrets the arrangement as he ends up having to deal with Lola’s antics in his own house for six weeks. TLTS S01E26 022.jpg|Lola at Weisberg's office. TLTS S01E26 031.jpg|Lola climbs up an elevator cable. TLTS S01E26 072.jpg|Lola moves in with Bugs temporarily. Season 2 In Bobcats on Three, Lola appears briefly at one of Bugs' parties, eating and chatting with Tina. This is the first episode to show off her new season outfit. Party.png|Lola at Bugs' party. In You've Got Hate Mail, Lola convinces a reluctant Bugs to be in her family's yearly photo along with her her parents. However, before the shoot, Daffy accidently chips Bugs' tooth. When Lola sees his slight disfigurement, she lies and tells Bugs the shoot has been canceled. Bugs sees through the lie instantly and determines he will be in the photo to spite Lola. Lola attempts to get her parents to take the photo at a different location, so Bugs can't find them, but he manages to catch up to them anyway. During the resulting chase, Lola and her parents end up each chipping their teeth as well. Bugs manages to get in the photo, much to Lola's displeasure. Lola & Bugs.png|Lola with Bugs. Lola with Bugs.png|Lola tries to convince Bugs to be in her family photo. Lola.png|Lola with her homemade denim jumpsuits. Shocked lola.png|Lola sees Bugs' broken tooth for the first time. Not impressed.jpg|Lola lies to Bugs. Angry lola.png|Lola is not amused. Lola's family photo 5.png|Lola with her parents. Lola's family photo 4.png|Lola skiing with her parents. Lola's family photo 3.png|Lola and her parents. Lola's family photo 2.png|Lola swinging. Lola's family photo 1.png|Lola in the winter. In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Lola teams up with Daffy to find the missing Tosh Gopher. However, they were unsuccessful. At the end, she gets a pet gopher, which she names Frank. Mac, Lola & Daffy.png|Lola with Daffy and Mac. ZLooneyLolaDaf.png|Lola with Daffy at her apartment. Cookies.jpg|Lola and Daffy discuss how to proceed with the investigation. Lola.JPG|Lola wondering if she plays the flute or not. Lola 2.JPG|"Maybe I've been told something about sauerkraut," In Rebel Without a Glove, Lola accepts Bugs' personality change, which is being a bad boy, much to her father's disapproval. Later, she is disappointed when Bugs sells his motorcycle. Speedy & lola.png|Lola "learning" Spanish. Bugs & Lola 2.png|Lola and Bugs at Pizzariba. Bugs & Lola.png|Lola talking to a disoriented Bugs. Patricia & Lola.png|Lola doing laundry. Lola & her parents.png|Lola and her parents see the new Bugs for the first time. Upset lola.png|"But, Daddy, I love him!" Upset Lola.png|Lola crying. Upset Lola 2.png|Lola watches Bugs Bunny leave. Biker Lola.png|Lola walking down stairs. Biker Lola 2.png|Lola as a biker. Shocked Lola.png|Biker Lola shocked. In Semper Lie, Lola and Porky are lied to by Bugs about his "sister" Viola, because he secretly doesn't want to attend the peach festival with Porky. Bugs, Lola & pizza.png|Lola with Bugs. Porky, Bugs & Lola.png|Lola staring at Bugs. Porky, Bugs & Lola 2.png|Lola with Bugs and Porky at Pizzariba. You have a sister.png|Lola surprised Bugs has a sister. Bugs, Porky & Lola.png|Lola with Porky and Bugs. Porky & Lola Waiting.png|Lola and Porky at the airport. Bugs as Viola with Lola & Porky.png|Lola meeting "Viola". Lola hugs Viola Bugs.png|Lola hugging "Viola". In Father Figures, Lola stands by as her father and Bugs enter a father and son tennis tournament. She later enthusiastically cheers for them in the crowd. ImagesCAQ461L0.jpg|Lola trips. Lola_and_Patricia_shocked.JPG|Lola with Patricia. Lola_and_Patricia.JPG|Lola and Patricia cheering. Lola_Tennis2.png|Lola playing tennis. In Customer Service, she tries to teach Tina how to be more positive by taking her to the mall and Tutty's. Lola's Inky Freckles.png|Lola after the ink exploded. Lola & Tina at Tutty's.png|Lola with Tina. Lola Wearing CopyPlace uniform.png|Lola imagining she's working at Copy Place. Lola Removing Hair Band.png Seductive Lola.png|Lola without her hair band. Bugs & Lola Kiss.png In It's a Handbag, she goes searching for the perfect anniversary gift for Bugs, although it isn't actually their anniversary. Lola at the Mall.png Lola in Disguise.png Lola Choosing Bugs a Shirt.png Lola Croft.png Lola in the Desert 2.png Lola Bunny Treasure.JPG Lola Treasure 2.JPG Lola in Trouble.JPG In A Christmas Carol, Lola tries to perk up the Christmas spirit of everyone in town by putting on a version of "A Christmas Carol", completely re-written by her. To help her, she recruited Bugs, Porky, Speedy, Yosemite and the Gophers. She then participates in a large pop song, with all the other main characters of the series, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Lola Faint.JPG Lola as Carol.JPG Lola_-_A_Christmas_Carol.png Lola_and_Bugs_Bunny_A_Christmas_Carol.jpg Lola_Whistles.png Porky_&_Lola.png Lola_&_Bugs_as_Carol.png In We're In Big Truffle, Lola visits Bugs at Witch Lezah's House, while he is babysitting Gossamer in an attempt to help him babysit. Confusing a magic spell book for a bedtime story childrens' book, she mistakenly turns Gossamer into a grizzy bear, but thinks that he's a frog, which was actually Gossamer's alarm clock. While trying to undo the spell, she accidentally gives Bugs wings, horns and one eye. Lola & Bugs - We're in Big Truffle.png Lola Wink.JPG Nothing.JPG Hug.JPG Bugs and Lola.JPG In Dear John, a miscommunication with letters causes her and Bugs to break up. She practices monastery for a year, while Bugs travels around the world to try to get over heartbreak. In the end, her and Bugs come back together, and discover it was all a misunderstanding. Lola & Bugs at the cinema.png Lola with bottled water.png Lola with note.png Lola in her apartment.png Lola - Dear John.png Lola at the monastery.png Daffy & Lola - Dear John.png Lola's Revelation.png Lola & Bugs Kiss - Dear John.png In Daffy Duck Esquire, Lola assists Daffy pretend to be a lawyer by being Daffy's secretary, giving him a client that he doesn't want and making banana milkshakes and coffee. Secretary Lola.png Lola the Secretary.png S3E13 (29).jpg S3E13 (8).jpg I can never predict your reactions to things.JPG Lola made a brief cameo in Spread Those Wings and Fly, where she is seen in a crowd scene. Here, she does not speak. Tina, Lola & Lezah - Spread Those Wings & Fly.png Lola also went through a series of events in The Black Widow, when she stole a diamond and forced Bugs to help her return it and made him help her find her mother's diamond bracelet, which she borrowed without asking. In the end, her bracelet was on her foot the whole time, much to Bugs' exasperation. images (6).jpg|Lola and Bugs in a boat. images (7).jpg|Lola and Bugs watching a movie. images (8).jpg|Lola at the shooting range. Lola Eating.png Lola worried.JPG|Lola worried. I told you.JPG|"I told you," Right after I went night swimming.JPG|"Right after I went night swimming." She appeared in the Merrie Melodies song "I Love To Sing-A," in Gribbler's Quest. Lola made a cameo in The Grand Old Duck of York. Bugs & Lola - The Grand Old Duck of York.png Image:Snapshot20110717155443.png|Lola skips to Bugs.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155450.png|Bugs is seen reading a newspaper.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155652.png|Lola taped Bugs' phone lines.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155751.png|Lola's car was parked in front of Bugs' house every night for a full week.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155821.png|Lola has the code for Bugs' alarm system and motion beam detectors.|link=We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110717155929.png|Lola tells Bugs that it was their first love song.|link=We Are in Love In ''French Fries she sang "Presidents' Day," where she expresses her strong yet mixed-up patriotism. Patriotic lola.jpg|Lola in a patriotic fashion. Lola usa.jpg|Lola with a guitar. Lola ohmygosh.jpg|Lola sounds like "President" Christina Aguilera. Lola & scarlet johansson.jpg|The first woman "President" Scarlett Johansson. Lola & mrs t.jpg|Former "First Lady" Mrs.T. Patriotic Lola.jpeg|Lola with two flags in hand. In Wonderful Bugs Lola's dad song a song which Lola appears in to show Bugs is the best and also for Lola to be her wife. He dates my lovely daughter Lola.png She thinks he's sweet as cherry cola.png He's honest to a fault.png But someday I hope he's my son-in-law.png|Lola as a beautiful bride He's wonderful, wonderful Bugs.png Personality During her first introduction, she seemed like a nice polite person though even in her first introduction her clumsiness and airhead personality were evident. However, after her first date with Bugs it was evident she was annoying, talkative, energetic and absent minded. She tends to speak a lot and is full of vibrant energy, though because she is an airhead she tends to lose track of what she is talking about or what she is doing, quick to change topics or switch her attention to something else. She also lacks common sense and intelligence (it is implied she doesn't have a college education) and tends to confuse things such as thinking the Louvre was a mall and thinking of jumping inside a mailbox to see what was inside, not realizing it was illegal or that doing so would cut off her oxygen. Akin to her lack of intelligence and absent mindedness, she is a terrible driver as she often gets distracted talking on her phone or going to random shops like a cupcake shop or tanning salon. She seems to share these personality traits with Daffy, though is far kinder than Daffy. She also doesn't seem to understand much about how the world works and tends to see things in a rosy point of view. She tends to daydream at times and is a romantic, having specific ideas about what it truly ideal for a couple and enjoying going on dates with Bugs. She can also be rather superficial, at one point trying to make sure Bugs doesn't join her family portrait because he chipped his tooth, despite the fact she was the one who insisted he join in the first place. Partially due to her wealthy upbringing, she is used to getting what she wants and doesn't tend to take no for an answer, not listening to what others have to say and living in her own world. She is relentless in pursuing what she is after, though it usually relates to spending time with Bugs. She also has a habit of lying in order to get herself out of trouble, as shown in "You've got Hate Mail" and "Black Widow". In spite of her flaws, she is a kind person. She willingly goes out of her way to help friend and family alike and shows a strong sense of loyalty and love towards them. She is extremely sociable and is good at making friends with others, though her mother suggests that in the past her only friend was an imaginary friend (whom she still keeps). It remains unknown whether this means she had a shyer personality in the past or if her personality simply off-put people. Though kind, she does possess a ruder side to her personality, though she usually doesn't mean to offend people. She is a very positive person who wishes to share her positivity with others, as shown in "A Christmas Carol" and wants others to be happy. Her main prominent character trait is her obsessive love for Bugs. Since her first appearance, she has remained obsessed with gaining and keeping Bugs affection. Should she feel he is cheating on her or not paying enough attention to her, she will go out of her way to chase after him or the supposed "other girlfriend" (he has never cheated on her and each case was him cross dressing or a misunderstanding). She is very clingy and tends to smother him too much with love, though he tolerates it due to his patient personality. However, in spite of her devotion, she does seem somewhat flirty, at one point leaving Bugs at the altar in favor of Pepe and temporarily shifting her attention to Daffy (though in the latter case it is implied she did this to make Bugs jealous and admit he was her boyfriend). She has shown severe stalker tendencies at times, at one point in the episode "Double Date" when she gives Daffy a paper that says "What All Women Want to Hear" that states "You are a beautiful beautiful woman. You are the epitome of grace, style and femininity. You're my best friend. In fact, you're the only friend I need. Here's a good idea. Let's get rid of all of our other friends and only be friends with each other. Also we should cut off family members that don't support our relationship. Also, we should have jobs where we work together because if there's one thing I know, it's that if we drop all of our friends, cut off our families, and work together, we are guaranteed to have a perfect relationship". This clearly demonstrates Lola's stalker like tendencies and the possible extremes she may take to stay with the person she is in love with, even cutting off family ties (though this seems strange considering how loyal and close she is to her friends and family). In spite of this, she genuinely loves him, going out of her way to give him a nice present for their year anniversary and when she thought he broke up with him in "Dear John" she accepted it and didn't force him back into a relationship, though she was heartbroken and as it turns out it was a misunderstanding and the two got back together. Her love of him comes from her image of him as both a saint and a bad boy. In fact, in the episodes "Members only" and "Rebel without a glove" show she enjoyed seeing him in a bad boy light, but just as much loves his kind mature patient personality and handsome appearance. She is very feminine, enjoying shopping and fashion and typical girly hobbies. However, she has also shown to be adventurous and despite not being good at tennis has shown surprising agility, climbing skills, and athletic ability (implying her lack of ability comes from clumsiness and not actual lack of athletic ability). Trivia *It's implied in Members Only and Eligible Bachelors that Lola is considerably wealthy, perhaps more than Bugs is, as shown by her R.O.G.O.O.O.C.C. membership and laying $100,000 to end a bidding war and get Bugs. *Her birth date is June,7,1980 *She has been featured in the WB shape logo at the outro for a total of five times. *Lola's The Looney Tunes Show design was based on her original design from her debut, Space Jam, but without her aqua eyes or her cotton tail. Also, in Space Jam, Lola was just portrayed as a tomboyish, hawkish, femme fatale. But in order to give her more personality and make her more humorous, she was given her talkative and distracted quirks and has not yet shown any tomboyish-hawkish traits. *Lola's license plate is BUGS ♥R (Bugs lover). *Lola often refers to Bugs as "Bun-bun". *Lola and Bugs also kissed four times, once in Eligible Bachelors (where they both enjoyed it), and also in Double Date where Lola forced a kiss on Bugs, Customer Service in Lola's imagination, and in Dear John. *In Season 1, Lola had more of a recurring role in the series, however, as of Season 2, Lola has become more of a main character, having appeared in the majority of the episodes. *Lola drives a yellow hatchback which resembles either a Volkswagen Golf, or a Scion XD, it has been damaged many times no doubt a result of Lola's horrifying driving ability. *She has a imaginary friend named "Piper." * She was driving without a driver's license until the episode "DMV". * She has stalker like tendencies, as shown through her relationship with Bugs. This is further proven in the episode "Double Date" when she gives Daffy a paper that says "What All Women Want to Hear" that states "You are a beautiful beautiful woman. You are the epitome of grace, style and femininity. You're my best friend. In fact, you're the only friend I need. Here's a good idea. Let's get rid of all of our other friends and only be friends with each other. Also we should cut off family members that don't support our relationship. Also, we should have jobs where we work together because if there's one thing I know, it's that if we drop all of our friends, cut off our families, and work together, we are guaranteed to have a perfect relationship". This clearly demonstrates Lola's stalker like tendencies and the possible extremes she may take to stay with the person she is in love with, even cutting off family ties (though this seems strange considering how loyal and close she is to her friends and family). * She states that she answers her phone saying Hi Bugs just in case it is him. * She met Bugs at the tennis courts in the R.O.G.O.O.O.C. in July. * Though she is in a relationship with Bugs, the idea of a pairing between her and Daffy due to their similar personalities has been indicated in the series in the episodes "Double Date" and "Itsy Bitsy Gopher", usualy by Lola. In "Double Date", Lola "fell in love" with Daffy after he used one of her techniques to pick up women, causing her to stalk him and try to convince him not to go on a date with Tina. She quickly went back to being in love with Bugs when he stated he was her boyfriend (though evidence suggests she was never in love with Daffy to begin with). In "Itsy Bitsy Gopher", the two worked together to find Tosh who had gone missing. They went to Copy Place and Lola told Tina that despite the two working together that they would not develop a romantic relationship. She also worked as his secretary when he was a fake lawyer in "Daffy Duck Esquire". Despite this, aside from the episode Double Date, the two have shown no attraction to each other and remain in committed relationships. The two nonetheless share very similar personalities. * She seems to resemble her mother in appearance and her father in personality, which may explain why her father likes Bugs so much and approves of their relationship. * She hates bugs, as shown in the episode "Dear John". * In "Black Widow", she states Black Widow is her favorite movie, having watched it hundreds of times, and has all of the lines memorized. * She states that she cries whenever she doesn't understand something or is confused in "Dear John". * Lola is an organ doner, as seen in DMV. Voice Actors * Kristen Wiig (UK/US) * Yumi Fukamizu (Japan) * Carla Castaneda (Latin America) * Ilona Brokowski (Germany) * Angieszka Kunikowska (Poland) * Adriana Torres (Brazil) * Deborah Ciccorelli (Italy) * Hadar Shachaf Ma'ayan (Israel) * Pikali Gerda (Hungary) * Afrodita Androne (Romania) * Claudia Susanu (Romania; Merrie Melodies only) * Burcu Güneştutar (Turkey) Gallery Lola6.png Lola5.png Lola2.jpg Lola3.jpg Lola1.jpg Lola kissy face postcards-p239790865131383196baanr 400.jpg Lolaintro.jpg|Lola together with Tina and Speedy in the intro. Lola ending.png Lola bunny.png Lola 3.jpg Lola 2.jpg Lola 1.jpg Lola-the-looney-tunes-show.jpg Lola promo kristin wiig.jpg Bugs, lola, daffy & tina.jpg Lola ending.png Lola 3.jpg Lola 2.jpg Lola 1.jpg Lola.jpeg Lola-the-looney-tunes-show.jpg Lola.jpg Tina, Lola and Petunia.png Lola8.png Unimpressed Lola.jpg Lola with purse.jpg Lola_in_Disguise.png Bugs & Lola - The Grand Old Duck of York.png Looney Tunes grieving.png Hd.png But someday I hope he's my son-in-law.png|Lola as a beautiful bride He dates my lovely daughter Lola.png I always thought you were a crow.jpg Copy of lola and tina.PNG Category:Characters